leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-5077844-20150621194119/@comment-9705522-20150621221209
Im gonna be as blunt as possible here. She is fun to play against. The fault lies with you. In fact, due to her kit, Katarina is fairer and more fun to play against than a lot of champions are. The problem is, people are often too subjective to be able to embrace that. The resets are limiters. Really good ones, too. If she gets no reset (say, you CC her and burst her down), her power is far below what any other mage would have accomplished. In fact, her damage would likely be below that of a support. Same goes for the ult. Its a giant limiter. If its stopped early, its worse than most basic abilities (if its stopped at the minimum time the average player is capable of accomplishing, its pretty much worse than all basic AoE abilities). If you stop it, Katarina is in a lot of trouble (in fact, at this point even perfect resets wont save her). Of course, the downside is, if everything goes perfect for her, she does a lot of damage. But its easy to stop. Very easy. You have the power to stop it. Which makes it both fair, and fun. Unless your team has no CC, or the enemy team has morgana (seriously, morgana+Kat is disgusting). Although, thats an issue with your comp, or with Morgana (CC immunity is not a good idea). You always should have something you can do, and your actions dont just matter, they decide Katarinas worth. Now, contrast that with champions that truly are not fun to play against. Worst offender, Vi. Vi ults you, you die. She is, in a way, the polar opposite of Kat when it comes to playing against. While in Kats case you can do a lot, and decide her worth, in case of Vi, you cant do anything. She ults you. You die. Its terrible to play against. Because there is nothing you can do about it, and in that regard, if you are her target, you might as well be spectating. Its not fun to play against, because you really dont play against Vi. Now, this isnt to say that there arent moments where Katarina might be frustrating. There are. If your entire team got stunned, and she got off a nice, long ult, she will wipe your team. And I get it, getting punished for your mistakes isnt exactly nice. And yes, it might feel unfair that Katarina got so much without exactly doing much (oh no, she pressed e then R, how skillfull). But you have to see a team as a unity. A single champion often cant do much (unless they are fed as hell and their enemy team cant react. So, like Yi for example). And in a situation where you couldnt stop Kat, because you were, for example, CCd, you were beaten by a team that played better. And frankly, if you are annoyed by that, then competitive games are perhaps not for you.